


I Wanna Suck Your Lollipop

by amazingpages



Series: Tumblr Fics [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Based on a Tumblr Post, Blow Jobs, Couch Cuddles, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Making Out, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Stiles Wears Glasses, Teasing, it's all about Stiles' mouth, there really is no plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 17:03:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazingpages/pseuds/amazingpages
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek has a serious fixation with Stiles' mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wanna Suck Your Lollipop

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WhoNatural](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoNatural/gifts).



> This fic was inspired by derek-tion's wonderful [fic prompt](http://derek-tion.tumblr.com/post/66076021640/ok-real-talk-why-is-there-a-serious-serious-lack). Go [here](http://miss-emrys.tumblr.com/post/66180195220/derek-tion-ok-real-talk-why-is-there-a-serious) to see my original post of this fic.

It all starts with a lollipop.

A rather innocuous sweet, all things considered. Innocent, even. But put into the hands of one Stiles Stilinski, and that piece of candy becomes Derek’s worst nightmare. Or his best wet dream, depending on how he chooses to look at it. Today, though, it’s pure torture. Stiles has somehow convinced the pack that buying a bunch of candy for Halloween is a necessary endeavor, despite the fact that there is zero chance any children will be wandering into the preserve to collect any tricks or treats from Derek’s house. Drunk teeangers, yes; costumed children, no.

All of that somehow morphs into a ridiculous movie night at his place. He should know better than to leave Stiles in charge of anything. The pack is raiding the candy bowl, which Derek doesn’t mind since he’s never had much of an affinity for chocolate, but Stiles has of course found the only piece of candy in there upon which he can suck to his heart’s content. Not even just suck on though, no, he has to slide it rhythmically in and out of his mouth, wrapping his lips around the sweet and sucking it joyfully as his lips turn a shiny, candy-apple red. It’s enough to drive Derek mad. He’d escaped to the kitchen ten minutes ago under the pretense of getting something to drink, but he knows his time is running out.

As if reading his mind, Stiles calls out, “Derek, you’re missing the best part! The Great Pumpkin is about to show up!”

Jackson is laughing. “There’s no Great Pumpkin, idiot.”

“Shows what you know,” Stiles scoffs.

“Can you bring me a rootbeer?” Isaac adds almost immediately after, and there are choruses of other requests from the rest of the pack.

There is no way Derek can sit through an innocent children’s movie while thinking entirely unwholesome thoughts about what else he could put into Stiles’ mouth in place of that lollipop. He quickly grabs the drinks everyone wanted and goes into the room to hand them out. Then, with a muttered excuse about being tired, he retreats to his room for some sexually-frustrated seclusion, and maybe a jerk-off or ten.

***

The next time it happens, Derek is sure he’s gone crazy. Stiles is alternately biting his nails and sucking on the lid of the pen he’s using. Both are disgusting habits, really, but he’d never know that based on how very turned on he’s getting because of them. Speaking of _sucking on things_ , they’re all gathered together at Derek’s place, researching how to completely expel the coven of vampires that’s been plaguing the town this week, sucking the blood out of various locals.

Territory wars are always a lot more political than Derek likes to think, so simply scaring them off the land won’t do the trick this time. Hence, why they’ve been at this for over an hour, and Derek now has an increasingly uncomfortable hard-on in his pants. Boyd, who happens to be sitting next to him, gives him a strange look, but Derek assumes that’s because he thinks Derek’s getting turned on by some freaky vampire fetish.

Let him think what he wants. There’s no way Derek’s going to admit that he’s much more obsessed with wanting to shove his cock down the throat of a kid who’s barely legal and has a mouth made for sucking. No, _that_ will definitely be staying a secret. He glances up at Stiles, because he can’t help but observe, and the torture is oh so sweet. This time though, Stiles is absentmindedly pulling his bottom lip down with the pen lid as he reads, the edge of it catching each time and stretching his lip out until it releases again. He does it over and over, his tongue swiping out to soothe his lip in between, and finally Derek has to look away for fear of shooting his load in front of everyone.

An hour later, they’ve hardly found anything and Derek’s at the end of his rope. He calls a brain break and hustles out the back door as the pack disperses. Once outside, Derek forces himself to take deep breaths of the fresh air, away from all the scents that had been building up inside of the living room. He’s just started to relax and talk himself down from coming in his pants when the culprit of all things sinful and erotic comes strolling outside to join him.

“You think there’s a way around this without wiping out the entire coven?” Stiles asks, perching on a fallen log a few feet away.

Derek is sure Stiles is thinking of their last encounter with vampires, when he was almost bitten, but all Derek can focus on is Stiles’ scent wrapping around him once more. It’s hard to think when the heady smell is overtaking his senses, and Derek finally tries to search Stiles’ face out in the dark, if only to have something else to think about. It’s a terrible idea though, since he realizes Stiles has grabbed his glasses since Derek last had the nerve to look at him.

Stiles doesn’t wear them often, usually only when they’re pulling all-nighters or spending hours scanning the ever-cryptic bestiary and the words being to swim on the pages. But now Stiles has them in hand, twirling them absently as he sucks on the tip of one earpiece. How did Derek ever think it was a good idea to keep Stiles as a part of the pack? Being around him is a constant test of Derek’s resolve, a resolve that is weakening by the day.

“Uh, do I have something on my face?” Stiles asks with uncertainty, and Derek realizes he’s been staring.

“No,” Derek responds, but he’s already turning away. “Let’s get back to work.”

***

Derek’s obsession with all things related to Stiles’ mouth starts to get out of hand a few weeks later. It’s the warmest day they’ve had in months, almost seventy-five degrees in the middle of _November_ , for fuck’s sake. Everyone is gathered outside to enjoy the sunshine and take in what is probably the last bit of warm weather before winter truly sets in. Nothing supernatural has come through Beacon Hills since the vampire fiasco, and the pack is truly relaxed.

All except for Derek.

Scott had brought over two pitchers of his mom’s signature lemonade (which is really more sugar water than anything) and that had been the beginning of Derek’s downfall. Because Stiles has been drinking the lemonade through a straw—Derek didn’t even know there were straws in his kitchen—for the last twenty minutes and wreaking havoc on Derek’s good intentions. This was supposed to be a relaxing day, but hell if he can relax with Stiles and his damn mouth tempting him constantly.

Derek thinks it must be karma for something terrible he’s done. It’s not like he’s dealt with things perfectly over the years. But, karma or not, he’s on the verge of pleading for some divine intervention, because there’s really only so much a guy can take. Stiles has been sipping on the lemonade for far longer than necessary, his cheeks hollowing whenever he takes a particularly long draw from his beverage. Even when he’s not drinking, he keeps the straw in his mouth, rolling it around with his tongue like it’s the most natural thing in the world.

Derek stands up to refill the ice bucket, more because his pants are too tight to continue sitting than because the ice needs to be replenished. He could use the chance to cool down anyway. A few more minutes of that tongue action and Derek would be unable to resist the temptation of sucking Stiles’ tongue into his own mouth. The decision is a mistake though, because as soon as he returns, Stiles practically leaps towards him in excitement.

“More ice!” he cries gleefully, shoving his hand in the bucket and pulling out of handful of ice cubes, one of which he pops straight into his mouth.

Derek is left standing there, holding the ice bucket conveniently in front of his tented jeans, as Stiles sucks happily on the ice and rubs another ice cube back and forth across his lips. He alternates between letting it melt on his skin and licking his lips, but some drops inevitably escape his notice and roll down his chin, taunting Derek with their path down Stiles’ neck.

He really needs to get his shit together.

It’s only after another minute, during which Stiles, Isaac, and Jackson had been arguing over the merits of Marvel versus DC, that Derek realizes Stiles has stopped talking and is staring back at Derek, his gaze contemplative. Derek quickly looks away after that, avoiding the scrutiny, but he can feel Stiles’ eyes on him like a hot brand, and it’s hard to ignore when the object of his fantasies is steadily eyeing him in return.

***

Later on that day, Erica has broken out the popsicles—and seriously, how are all of these things magically appearing out of his own kitchen?—and all hope of ignoring Stiles is lost. Derek accepts when Erica hands him a grape popsicle, because everyone else had already claimed the good flavors, but he can’t really complain when Stiles has already set to work on staining his lips pink.

Normal people would simply bite into the popsicle. But Stiles makes a show of complaining about how much the cold hurts his teeth, despite the fact that he’d taunted Derek for a full ten minutes earlier when he’d chewed the rest of the ice at the bottom of his lemonade glass. Besides, Derek’s convinced that Stiles’ predicament hurts Derek far more, if the constant constricting nature of his jeans is to be accounted for.

Stiles sucks the popsicle slowly into his mouth, running his lips gently up and down it and getting his lips nice and wet. It’s really difficult to think of anything _not_ sexual when he’s putting almost the entire popsicle into his mouth each time. Derek’s hand is dripping with grape juice as his own unattended popsicle melts, but he can’t be bothered to lick it up when Stiles’ show is so much more riveting.

It isn’t until Stiles has been sucking on his popsicle for awhile that Derek realizes how much of a _show_ it actually is. Stiles is casting him furtive glances whenever he thinks Derek isn’t looking—which is basically never, because how could he look away from _that_?—and suddenly Derek’s level of arousal skyrockets. Clearly Derek had been too obvious before in his constant staring, because Stiles’ absentminded taunting has turned to conscious teasing. And from the calculating look Stiles is sending him, his actions are definitely meant to tease Derek mercilessly.

Derek can feel his heart rate accelerating, even though he’s known how to regulate it since he was a child. It feels like it’s going to pop out of his chest any minute though, and he’s sweating with the effort it takes to not press the heel of his hand against the outline of his cock in his jeans. He knows that one absent touch could bring relief far too soon, and with a pack of werewolves standing just yards away that’s really not something he wants as a topic of discussion.

Stiles continues to eye him steadily, working the popsicle in and out of his mouth, swirling his tongue around the tip and sucking steadily until he’s left with just a color-stained popsicle stick. Derek knows he’s being goaded, but he can’t look away either, not even when Stiles gets up to throw it away, brushing his hand along Derek’s cock as he walks by. It’s not an accident by any means, and Derek has to grit his teeth and turn away to keep from coming on the spot.

Seeing Stiles’ smirk when he walks back, Derek decides he’s had enough of the sun and retreats back into the house, once again escaping to his bedroom. This time, when he jerks off, he imagines that knowing smirk on Stiles’ mouth, his lips pursed and quirked up on one side, and Derek comes intensely after only a few strokes.

***

Over the next week, Derek learns what true torture is. Now that Stiles has apparently clued himself in on Derek’s innermost desires, he seems devoted to exploiting them in the worst possible ways. During the pack’s weekly meeting, he has to endure watching Stiles mouth at, chew, and suck on the ends of his hoodie strings—because, _of course_ , even the cold weather is out to get him with Stiles’ choice of clothing.

When everyone comes over for dinner a few days later, buffalo wings are on the menu, and Stiles proceeds to lick every last trace of sauce and grease from his fingers, all while keeping his gaze trained steadily on Derek. The chapstick Stiles starts to constantly apply to his lips is no better, leaving his mouth looking soft and slick, enticing enough that Derek wants to devour his lips on the spot.

However, it’s the bubble gum that really drives things home; it’s the final weight that tips the scale. The bubble gum that Stiles is chewing as he arrives at Derek’s place to drop off some research. The bubble gum that Stiles inevitably uses to blow absurdly large bubbles with, until his lips are pursed irresistibly around it. Large bubbles which, naturally, pop and result in spit-sticky gum smeared all over Stiles’ mouth and those sinful lips. Derek can think of a few other things he’d like to see smeared there.

Stiles has tipped his chair back until it’s resting on the two back legs alone, his hands laced behind his head as he uses only his _tongue_ to try and lick away the sticky gum. And suddenly Derek doesn’t have the patience to endure it anymore. Stiles is licking away the last remnants of the gum on his lips, but when he glances up to see Derek stalking towards him, he promptly chokes and swallows his gum.

“Uh...Derek?” Stiles asks shakily.

Derek leans over him, bracing his hands on the back of the chair on either side of Stiles’ head, and the chair drops back down onto all four legs with a loud thump. Their faces are close, close enough that Derek can practically taste the sweet flavor of bubble gum on Stiles’ exhales.

“You’re so _infuriating_ ,” Derek mutters, leaning closer almost involuntarily as he chases the scent to Stiles’ lips. When their eyes finally meet, Stiles licks his lips nervously, suddenly far more reserved, but the motion couldn’t be more of an invitation to Derek. He spares one glance down at Stiles’ lips before closing in on them, pressing their mouths together.

The contact is more satisfying than Derek could have ever imagined, and he moans as the wet heat of Stiles’ mouth consumes his senses. He deepens the kiss, and Stiles seems to come out of his stupor, leaning forward to push out of his chair and suddenly they’re both upright and pressed together. It’s a pleasant sensation, having the scent of Stiles, the scent that has teased him for far too long, surrounding him, filling his senses until he’s almost high on it. Stiles’ arms come up to wrap around his neck and he pulls Stiles closer, aligning their bodies more thoroughly as he continues to explore Stiles’ mouth with his tongue in long, sweeping strokes.

“Not that I’m complaining,” Stiles murmurs between kisses, “but what took you so damn long?”

Derek huffs out a laugh into Stiles’ shoulder, nuzzling the skin at the crook of his neck. “I guess I just needed a little motivation,” he jokes.

Stiles _hmmm_ s happily and kisses him again, pressing their mouths together easily as if they’ve done it a hundred times before. Derek’s focus narrows down to where their lips meet, to the gentle, teasing nips of his teeth on Stiles’ lips, the needy way Stiles’ lips capture Derek’s tongue and just _suck_ , the way Stiles’ soft gasps increase as Derek’s mouth travels down the side of his neck, sucking bruising kisses into the soft flesh. Stiles is grinding against him almost desperately by the time Derek returns to his mouth, gently running his tongue along Stiles’ lips. And those lips look even prettier now that they’re slick and kiss-swollen, the blush of red purely Stiles and not dye from any candy or popsicle he’s just eaten.

Running his hands up and down Stiles’ sides, he catches the hem of Stiles’ shirt, pushing it up until Stiles raises his arms and allows him to pull it off entirely. Derek clutches greedily at the newly-exposed skin, unable to keep from touching Stiles everywhere as he proceeds to kiss him breathless. Stiles’ exhales have turned into small, hitched breaths, and he outright moans when Derek presses a sharp bite into his bottom lip. Derek grins at the sound, pleased to be reducing Stiles to this when he’s been the subject of Stiles’ torment for the past week.

“Off, off, _off_ ,” Stiles mutters, far more intent on being an active participant as he yanks off Derek’s shirt and fumbles his fingers at the buttons on Derek’s jeans, which are already bulging with the evidence of his arousal. Derek uses the small reprieve from kissing to look at Stiles through half-lidded eyes, taking in the flushed skin and the excited tremors rippling just beneath. It’s exhilarating, to be so close to him after endless months of fantasizing about it. Everything seems almost too good to be true, especially when Stiles suddenly pulls out Derek’s grasp and drops to his knees.

“ _Stiles_.” Derek’s breath catches in his throat, and he can’t do anything but watch as Stiles eases his pants and briefs down over his aching cock, groaning when Stiles whispers a quiet _fuck_ and licks his lips once again.

He never thought they’d be here like this, that his wishes would ever turn into a reality so wonderfully intense it takes his breath away. Derek tries to restrain himself, holding back the need to consume Stiles and instead carding his hands through Stiles’ hair until they’re cupped around the back of his head.

Meanwhile, Stiles leans forward to mouth steadily at Derek’s erection, and each hot exhale along his cock explodes into a burst of sensation. His head tips back and his eyes close as he loses himself in the gentle caress of Stiles’ hands along his thighs and ass. Derek spares a few moments to wonder where Stiles learned all of this, but he suddenly finds his cock engulfed in the hot, wet heat of Stiles’ mouth. The feeling is pure bliss, and his hips buck forward involuntarily. Stiles seems intent on breaking his composure with his mouth alone, and Derek is hard-put to resist him as he pulls Stiles close.

Stiles picks up a rhythm, sliding up and down Derek’s cock in a slow, teasing tempo. Derek opens his eyes, his world narrowing to where Stiles’ lips are wrapped around him, and the sight is so much better than any popsicle he could watch Stiles devour. Stiles lifts his gaze to meet Derek’s and he looks like he’s enjoying this almost as much as Derek is. It’s a heady thought, that Stiles could have been fantasizing about the same thing, and Derek can’t suppress the deep groan as his cock brushes the back of Stiles’ throat. He brings one hand around to cup Stiles’ cheek, feeling the sensation from both sides as he slides his cock in and out.

“So good,” he says, gently pumping his hips in time with Stiles’ suction, losing control of the broken moans that are now flying shamelessly from his mouth.

They’ve hardly said anything to each other today, but the silence is full of unspoken needs and desires. Derek blocks out everything else around him, focusing on the warmth of Stiles’ mouth, the softness of Stiles’ hair between his fingers, the utter devotion he can see in Stiles’ eyes. And suddenly he needs to be closer, has a frantic urge to be pressed against every inch of Stiles.

A hand gripped in Stiles’ hair freezes his motions and Dere’s pulling Stiles back up, walking him backwards until he has Stiles pressed against the wall of the kitchen. The friction of Stiles’ jeans against his sensitive cock borders on painful, and he quickly divests Stiles of the clothing until they’re both standing naked, skin to skin. He feels Stiles chuckle from where his face is pressed against Derek’s neck, and the happy sound calms Derek’s feverish motions enough that he takes a moment to just breathe in the intoxicating scent of their mingled arousal.

“This is so much better than I imagined,” Stiles says. He licks a line up the side of Derek’s neck and Derek’s mind goes haywire thinking about how that tongue was just wrapped around his cock.

“After you sucked that popsicle last week,” Derek mutters, lips pressed against Stiles’ neck, “I couldn’t think of anything else but your mouth on me.”

“We can definitely do that again,” Stiles says breathlessly as Derek runs a hand through his hair, cupping the back of his head. “I am so up for more popsicle-induced sex. Or any sex, really.”

“Not now,” Derek says, exhaling shakily into Stiles’ neck. He rests his weight along Stiles’ body, pressing forward until their cocks are aligned, and suddenly they’re both moving again in a slow, hot grind. “If I don’t come right now I’m going to lose my mind.”

Stiles gasps at each brush of their cocks, nodding his agreement as Derek grabs one of his legs behind the knee to wrap around his waist, bringing them closer together. He rocks into Derek’s grip, and Derek groans as Stiles’ heel digs into the back of his thigh and his hands press bruises into Derek’s shoulders.

Derek looks down between them, watching their cocks brush together, and he can’t go another moment without touching. He wraps his free hand around both of them, the increased pressure exquisite as it intensifies every movement they make. Stiles arches into it, whimpering at the increased friction. Derek’s close, he can feel the pressure rising up inside of him as he strokes over them both, picking up speed to match Stiles’ breathy gasps.

“Yes, _yes_ , keep doing that,” Stiles whines into his ear when Derek brushes his thumb over the head of his cock. But Derek’s rhythm stutters when Stiles’ mouth is suddenly sucking and nipping at his earlobe. He groans when he feels Stiles’ tongue trace the shell of his ear, imagining all the ways he’ll use that mouth after this, and then Stiles bites at the skin of his neck right below his ear, pushing him over the edge.

“Fuck!” Derek yells as he comes all over his hand, shuddering through the aftershocks. His come smooths his strokes as he continues pumping Stiles’ cock, gasping when he brushes his own oversensitized cock. Derek licks up Stiles’ neck, rubbing his thumb continually across Stiles’ slit until he cries out, his orgasm rushing through him. Stiles is pressing closer, limp and overcome with sensation. Derek is entranced by the sweet smell of Stiles’ come and holds him as his muscles tense and relax.

They’re both panting heavily into the space between their bodies as they cool down, and Derek’s gaze is drawn to Stiles’ mouth once more. He doesn’t think he’ll ever be over it, his fixation on Stiles’ mouth is practically a given now. Instead of thinking too hard on it, he captures it in a gentle kiss, his hand releasing the grip on Stiles’ thigh and moving up to pet his hair. For a while neither of them can manage to say anything coherent, but they both seem content to just rest for a bit.

Later, when they’re curled together on the couch, Derek groans when Stiles reaches out for something, letting cold air under the blanket they’re wrapped up in.

“Hush, you big baby,” Stiles chides, finally finding what he was searching for.

Derek laughs when Stiles holds up a lollipop from the large candy dish still on the table, memories from that first night flooding back all over again. Stiles grins and unwraps the candy, sucking it into his mouth before offering it to Derek.

“How about a lollipop to celebrate?”

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me on [tumblr](http://miss-emrys.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
